Talk:Wanted by the Shining Blade
Pic ill make a pic, dunno how to add it so ill trust dr ishmael on that Pryon 16:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) o nvm Pryon 16:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) placement to main page it seems that bounty on this sign will be refreshed regulary. may be it should be usefull to put current quest to "Currently" section (just under today's zaishen quests) on a main page? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' T-pix ( ) at 18:19, 22 May 2010 (UTC). : I think so too. For the time being I'm going to put next to the quests on this page the date received, so we at least have that data for future reference. --Franzwald 18:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Stackable I have two of the quests at the same time. Not sure how many you can stack at once. 2 for sure. Probably 3 if it uses the same code as zquests. Kumu 23:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :3 is what they say on GWW. —Dr Ishmael 23:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I can't I can't get the first three, I only got the fourth quest. This is annoying as hell. I want my medal NOW!!!! ;-( Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :They function like Zaishen quests - one quest available for 24 hours, then it switches to a new quest. —Dr Ishmael 13:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: WTF no new quest today.... argh --Franzwald 15:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Nvm, I guess it doesn't update until ~9AM PST like the others. --Franzwald 18:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I only saw it till it was too late. But that till sucks, because I missed ou7t on a lot of provisions. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Time what time do they change?Pryon 15:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Same as Zaishen quests. I thought I'd added that here, either I forgot or someone removed it. —Dr Ishmael 16:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol not sure why you'd bother to get into a revert war when everyone who'd otherwise be on PST is PDT right now... --Franzwald 22:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::That's the entire reason we specify PST instead of just saying "Pacific": so we don't have to update all these articles twice a year. People should know the difference between PST and PDT, and if they don't, we're not going to coddle them. I'm also making sure that UTC gets listed first wherever we have a situation like this, because UTC is always the same. Finally, the link to the time zone map should settle any remaining confusion. —Dr Ishmael 22:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) DPL list Default values for XP and gold are 1000 and 500. category=Shining Blade bounties uses=Template:SBquestInfo include={SBquestInfo}:target:XP:gold:base:bonus table=class="sortable stdt",Quest name,target,XP,gold,base,bonus For reference, here's a DPL-generated list of all the bounty articles and the parameters they pass to Template:SBquestInfo. (The list will automatically update as new quests are added.) Mostly I did this to see if there's a pattern to the rewards, and it looks like there are 4 tiers of War Supplies rewards, totaling 4, 10, 15, and 30. XP/gold is usually 1000/500 for Peacekeepers, although Selenas is only 250g for some reason. White Mantle have higher XP/gold rewards, not enough data to be sure if there's a pattern yet (possibly: Justiciars 3000/750, Inquisitors 5000/1000). —Dr Ishmael 14:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :After the reward rebalance update, it looks like all the quests fit into a 5-tier reward structure. The only exception is Lev the Condemned, who was up 3 days ago but I didn't have a chance to check the rewards in-game. Is there anyone out there who still has her in their quest log and can verify the rewards for her? Otherwise we'll have to wait another 3 weeks for her to come around again. —Dr Ishmael 18:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::So today's (29 June) Wanted Quest appears to be Wanted: Justiciar Kimii. Just thought I'd mention something since it didn't follow what was on the wiki.→ [[User:Qelsi710|'Qelsi710']] 22:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Template indexing error. Thanks for the notice. —Dr Ishmael 22:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Cycle or no? I haven't done anything with the war in Kryta, yet, because of computer issues. But I was just wondering if the bounties will be rotated around again like Zaishen Bounties or not. Given the storyline, my guess is that the bounties WON'T be re-cycled into the list, but I've found nothing to confirm or negate that belief. Anyone find something that I'm missing? I just want to know if I'm permanently missing out on anything. :/ -- 22:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nobody knows for sure yet, but there was a bug that just got fixed that called these "zaishen quests," so there's a good chance they'll work the same way and repeat. RoseOfKali 22:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: If I had to guess I would say the Inquisitor bounties will be one-time per char, and the rest of the Wanted bounties will be cycle liked ZB. --Franzwald 22:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::There probably is a cycle because todays quest is the same as the first one Swiftey 16:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Spirit? Recall states "Spell failed. Spirits are not affected by this spell." Though, Swap doesn't work. Not very interesting or exciting facts, but I wanted to write them down anywhere. Kaede 12:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Dismiss Condition casts successfully on the sign post but it doesn't get any divine favor healing.Slingshot John 23:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Wrong entry? I got insatiable Vakar today again. : x2. Looks like it's been fixed now. --Franzwald 23:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Why were the names changed to unknown? It was Amalek on June 5th and 7th. --Barca 03:49, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I guess this is the reason. Kaede 18:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Correct - the update states that the signpost was offering incorrect bounties. It's a logical assumption that it had been incorrect since the point where the cycle had seemingly reset, so there's no way we can be sure what quest should have been offered on those days. We'll have to wait for it to cycle around normally (if it does indeed cycle) to see what that part of the cycle was supposed to be. —Dr Ishmael 18:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: I did wonder if it was really worth doing for the low rewards. Guess we won't be getting any bonus supplies to make up though? Cyberhythm 20:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yesterday's correct quest was worth 22 supplies, the highest so far for daily bounties, and today's is 15. —Dr Ishmael 20:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Repeat again? So today's (6/11) bounty is Vakar again, and it looks like we're restarting the cycle... again. Is it intentional this time? Or did they break it in yesterday's build and they'll rush out another one today? Will Evennia ever return from Ascalon, or is she doomed to be Adelbern's love-slave forever??? Tune in next week, same bat-time, same bat-channel! —Dr Ishmael 16:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) June 13th Karnak the Hungry is what I've got. 22:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Query about these Do these quests continue if you complete the War in Kryta? It says in the notes for the last quest (defending Lion's Arch) that all areas return to Normal after you finish it. So I'm assuming that these quests are no longer accessible if you do finish the War in Kryta. But just wanted to ask if someone can confirm that? Nylana Greymoon 21:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :These quests are still available - the dialogue is changed to reflect that you are "re-living dramatic moments from the War in Kryta" or something like that. Having any of them active will set all Krytan areas back to WiK status. —Dr Ishmael 21:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) How come the 3 main Wanted quests unavailable? At some point none of the 3 main Wanted quests were available for any of my characters. I haven't been able to begin the storyline because the 3 main quests haven't been completed yet. Anyone know why this may be? 12:01, November 23, 2010 (UTC)